


growing old with you

by vindice



Series: forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons [1]
Category: Digimon
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: “Mo!” Taichi cries. “You can’t turn down my proposal just because you wanted to ask me first!”





	growing old with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/gifts).



> 152\. “You can’t turn down my proposal just because you wanted to ask me first!”
> 
> I love these dorks, thanks Estelle!

“No.” Yamato shakes his head and quickly half-turns in the sand.

Taichi feels the world around him slow down. The nervous grin on his face freezes just as his body does.

“No?” He hears himself asking, confusion creeping in his tone. It’s like an out-of-body experience.

Yamato’s back is turned towards him while he frantically looks for something on his backpack. Even with the sunscreen he’s still slightly red from the hours under the sun they have spent, and there’s sand glued to his skin from where he had been napping under the umbrella they set up when they first arrived to the beach. The creases of the towel he was resting on are mapped just above his shoulder blades.

He registers this in a small part at the back of his mind, but all of his attention is focused in the way Yamato hasn’t looked at him yet.

“Yes!” Yamato exclaims and turns to Taichi, all the while shaking his head.

“Yama, I’m kind of getting mixed signs here,” Taichi says before clearing his suddenly dry throat. Absently, he notices he hasn’t put down his extended arm. “You do or you do not want to marry me?”

“No, I- wait!” He interrupts himself when Taichi’s expression falls. He shoves his hand in front of Taichi’s face, barely a few centimeters before he can go cross-eyed. There’s a small black box, not unlike the velvet blue Taichi is still holding in his palm. “I was going to ask you first!”

It takes a few too long and too short seconds to understand what is happening. Taichi feels the world rewind as his brain wraps around the situation. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Mo!” Taichi cries. “ _You can’t turn down my proposal just because you wanted to ask me first!_ ”

Yamato’s grinning wildly and a chuckle leaves his mouth, followed by a short hysterical laughter escaping Taichi’s own throat. Just then, he notices how Yamato’s hands are shaking, how his eyes shine with barely contained emotion. Taichi feels himself vibrating on his own skin.

“You’re an idiot. I felt my soul leave my body.” Taichi deadpans before biting his lip to contain his own grin. “So you do wanna marry me?”

Yamato swats his arm, not unkindly. His smile softens into something Taichi sees every time they go to sleep at night, and it takes Taichi’s breath away for a moment. Yamato nods.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” Yamato says teasingly and offers him the ring box.

Taichi smiles brightly. “Deal.”


End file.
